User demand for entertainment equipment is particularly high as a result of the rapid development of multimedia applications. Conventionally, the cathode ray tube (CRT) display, which is a type of monitor, is commonly used. However, the cathode ray tube display does not meet the needs of multimedia technology because of the large volume thereof. Therefore, many flat panel display techniques such as liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), and field emission display (FED) have been recently developed.
Of these techniques, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is attracting attention in the field of displays as a full-color display. This is because of its capability for high quality display, which, unlike the CRT, is flat. On the other hand, this liquid crystal display apparatus is small in size and lightweight. Therefore, this LCD apparatus can be used in any electrical product that requires a display to show information. For example, the LCD can be used in a calculator, an electrical dictionary, a watch, a mobile phone, a notebook, a communication terminal, a display board and so on to serve as a display to show information.
A conventional back light type LCD comprises a front-end liquid crystal panel and a back-end back light module. Therefore, a large back light module is required for providing enough illumination to pass through the liquid crystal layer to show the information of the LCD. Typically, fluorescent lamps are used as the back light source. The light passes through a back light film to provide uniform illumination of the liquid crystal panel.
The back light film is mounted in a plastic frame for installation with other components in the back light module. A wire channel or a wire hole is built in the typical back light module for the lamp wires to connect with the peripheral circuit. The lamp wires extend from the corner of the plastic frame. However, the lamp wires are either difficult to fix or easy to break because they extend from the corner in the conventional plastic frame.